1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow sled having enhanced steering, performance, and safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow sleds have been used for many years for recreational purposes. Most current snow sleds have numerous limitations that generally make them suitable only for kids, or very limited use. These sleds are typically inexpensive but are generally uncontrollable, slow and/or heavy, which can also make them inherently dangerous. Additionally, current sleds are usually large, bulky and uncomfortable and can only be adequately used under certain types of snow conditions, such as packed powder. The large and bulky sizes of these sleds also make storage and transportation more inconvenient. These limitations have not been adequately addressed in the snow sled market.